Rings
by caseylubsyou
Summary: Hinata enters a world with her friends Sakura. but...something happens. FULL SUMMARY inside. gaahina sasuhina onesided sasusaku ATTENTION! i rewrote the story...so you should read the first chapters again. thank you & review:
1. pink & blue light

**SUMMARY: **Hinata was cleaning her attic one day when she finds two rings. She puts on the rings & magically appears in a new world! but when she takes her friend Sakura there, she falls in love with Sasuke, a evil person. Hinata needs to get Sakura back and a redhead helps her. and who is Kasumi??

**Pairings:**gaa/hina & sasu/hina..one sided sasu/saku

disclaimer: i own nothing

please enjoy!!:

* * *

**Rings: Chapter 1 pink & blue light**

The fire was crackling, swallowing the wood; it kept the room nice and warm on this cold, snowy night. The Hyuuga Mansion was filled with childrens' laughter, sisters & brothers talking, and others munching on food. It was yet another Hyuuga reunion.

All chitters and chatters stopped when an old woman -roughly around her mid 60's- sat on the rocking chair next to the fire place.

The Hyuuga was old indeed- wrinkly around her eyes with dull blue and bits of gray hair. But her eyes still seemed to be bold & shine. The little Hyuuga children sat around the old lady who coughed.

"Listen my children." She said in an amazingly strong voice for her age, "I will be telling you a story. One of great adventure….."

---------------

Hinata stretched. It was sure was dusty up in the attic; and not to mention ridiculously messy! It would take her forever to clean the whole pigsty.

She rolled up her sleeved and got to work. Hinata shuffled through all the junk thrashed around everywhere. And she thought Hanabi was messy.

She threw all the old junk into a big trash can and came across an album. Hinata opened it and saw black & white photos of her father when he was a little boy. She laughed. There were pictures of him smiling with the peace sign (A/N: so fobbed out!:D) and others when he had a bowl of noodles on his head.

After looking through the pictures, Hinata brushed strands of her dark blue hair back and continued cleaning the attic.

After hours of harsh dusting and reorganizing –not to mention coughing- Hinata somewhat was proud of her good work. She was about to leave when she spotted an old trunk placed in the corner.

'I wonder what's in there…' Curiously, Hinata walked towards the trunk. After dusting it and coughing for a while, she managed to open it up.

There was a whole bunch of clothing and scraps of cloth that looked like it was for some type of dance. Hinata ruffled through the clothing and found… a box.

The box was beautiful. It was a smooth texture, painted with black. Delicate pink flowers were placed into the blackness. On top of the box, there was an inscription in elegant gold letters reading "Kasumi"

Hinata started with awe at the box and she carefully opened it. Inside was a really old picture of a girl- a Hyuuga around her age, with weird, but interesting wrinkle type squiggles on her eyes. The eyes showed confidence…confidence and courage. There was also a….another box. This box wasn't that interesting- it was just cardboard

Annoyed with all these "boxes", Hinata opened it up, hoping that it won't be ANOTHER smaller box. The second she opened it, a bright light shone and disappeared soon after. Curious, Hinata looked in the box and found two breath-takingly gorgeous rings. A pink and blue one.

Hinata was speechless. They were so beautiful. She took the two rings out of the box and Hinata studied them. It seemed to be made out of some kind of special stone. Hinata slipped the pink ring on.

A brilliant pink light shone and disappeared, taking Hinata with it and leaving the attic empty.

---------------

Bright pink light shone and a girl with midnight blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes appeared. She glanced around, her visage bleak from the shock.

'uh-oh…' she thought, worried, 'what happened!?!' Hinata surveyed her surroundings. She was standing next to what seemed like a… ramen stand!?! People were walking about in this little city...er village. Whatever it was.

What in the world was happening? Where was she? And how did she even get here?

Hinata looked around, seeing people eating…more like slurping the ramen. On the paths there were people who all looked unique. Something about this place was giving her a funny feeling.

Hinata started wandering around & saw some sort of mountain monument looking thing. There were peoples' heads carved into there, and a very small object standing there. Was it a person?

Well, whatever that _thing_ was, it disappeared and appeared right in front of her.

Hinata gasped, surprised that something can move that fast. Just where in the world was she?!?

The guy stared at her and seemed to analyzing her or something, while hinata was too shocked, and stood statue-still.

Ok…so who was this guy? He had messy red hair…some dark black rings around his eyes…was that eye liner? Hm… and what was that THING on his back?

"it is you." He finally said.

Hinata froze. Did he know her??

"umm… I'm s-sorry do I know y-you?"

He did a sort of snort that seemed like a laugh but then again…maybe just a snort. "do you know me? Is that even a question."

HInata was speechless. "uh…I have NO i-idea who you are."

"you've got to be kidding me!"

"umm…I have no time for this mister…so I'll be going." With that Hinata ran through the crowd of people, hoping to go back to that ramen stand.

"Hey! Kasumi-chan…wait!"

Hinata sped through the people, and slowed down to catch her breath, thinking that she lost that creepy feller.

"boo." He said, materializing in front of her.

She screamed and ran again shouting, "get away from me!"

Hinata was happy for once that her cousin made her run track. She went off lightning speed…thinking on the way.

Ok. So she was cleaning the attic, some weird chest thingies that had the rings and…

Hinata hit herself. No duh! Of course! The rings! Ho could she have been so dense?

She stopped running, huffing and puffing. Hinata looked around for that creepy guy, but saw no signs of him.

So… maybe she should take the pink ring off. Quickly, Hinata pulled the ring off.

…. But nothing happened.

But why? While thinking, a coil of sand wrapped around her foot.

What the heck! Sand??

"did you honestly think you can run from me Kasumi-chan. I can't believe you aren't happy to see me again!"

Hinata turned around and saw the red head freak again. Damn it. She was doomed. HInata tried thinking hard…she had to get out of this place…this predicament. But how?

Just then it rang. The blue ring! She had a blue ring with her!

Rapidly, Hinata pulled the blue ring out and stuck it on her hand.

Blue light shone and then disappeared, along with Hinata.

"what in the… she left?"

* * *

What do ya think?? I redid this one…because I was thinking over and over until I decided to tweak the story a bit…so re-read the whole story or you might not understand!review!!!(: 


	2. we need some answers

**disclaimer: **i don't own anything...

**casey: **omg... this stinkin uploading thing gave me a problem. i tried to upload for a WEEK but it didn't work. finally FINALLY it does... well enjoy...it's kinda short-.-

**Naruto: **am i in it?? -puppy eyes-

**casey: **hmm.. lemme think about that. NO

**naruto: **-cries-

**casey:** go eat your ramen

**naruto: **-gone to eat ramen-

**Chapter two: we need some answers**

Bright blue light shone in the dull attic of the Hyuuga mansion, and there stood Hinata, trembling, and still in shock and confusion. 'W-what just happened?' she thought. This was bizarre and just too much for her. She ran out of the attic and bumped into Neji.

"Hinata," he said, "why are in such a hurry?"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata exclaimed, letting out a stifled laugh, "you WON'T believe what just happened"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

So Hinata spilled the whole story; about the box, the ring, and the weird world, but of course, she left out the little fact of Kasumi and the weird red-headed stranger. Neji placed his hand on Hinata's forhead.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked with a concerned look, "I think you've been breathing in too much dust up in that attic."

"Neji-nii!!" she pouted, "I'm not crazy. OK! It **DID** happen!!"

"Hinata, Hinata" Neji teased, "There are no such things as magical rings, just like Santa Claus and the Easter bunny."

"But I'm serious!"

"Hinata. I just left from checking on you & then you bumped into me, saying you've been to some MAGICAL place with MAGICAL rings."

Hinata's light lavender eyes turned wide. "T-that's not possible." She exclaimed, "I was there for AT LEAST 10 minutes."

"Hinata, you really should get some rest." Neji stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Magical rings are just not ordinary."

"b-but" Hinata asked.

"get some rest." And then he left.

"b-but I can show you the rings… they're in the attic!" but Neji was already gone.

Ok, so her own COUSIN didn't believe her, then why would her FATHER believe her?? Nonetheless her sister who thinks she's USELESS?

Hinata carefully tucked the two rings away in her pocket and left the mansion. The only person who would listen to her was her good friend, Sakura.

Hinata arrived at the front door and rang the door bell.

The door opened, and a blob of pink popped out.

"Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed, "come in!" Hinata nodded & both girls walked up to Sakura's bedroom.

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked, as she plopped onto her pink bed.

"Well…." SO, Hinata, once again, told what happened to her, including the mysterious guy.

"ooooh…" Sakura said, nudging Hinata, "Some guy from a different world fancies you"

Hinata blushed. "i-it's not like that! He's scary! He somehow controls sand…"

Sakura stood up. "Hinata, I want to go to this world!"

Hinata gasped and looked up at her, "Why!? It's creepy!!"

"Because!" she said, all excited, "Don't you wonder who that guy is, or where you were at?" Hinata nodded her head; that was true. "and you said that you think time stops here when you're in the other world, So I say, let's have an adventure to get some answers."

Hinata thought for a minute and replied, "but…I don't wanna see the creepy guy…"

"DON'T WORRY! I'm gonna be there too this time. I mean, after all, I am THEE Sakura. C'mon hinata-chan!!"

Hinata sighed. What could go wrong on this short little trip anyway? "ook…fine."

"YAY!!"

So the girls held hands while Hinata slipped the pink ring on. Once again, pink light appeared, transporting the two girls to the other world.

Just to let you know Hinata…everything can go wrong.

**casey:** hoped ya like it... next chappie will be long.. i hope. And I rewrote this part… !! please review

**Naruto: **yum the ramen is good!**  
**

**Casey: **Sasuke will appear in the next chapter!!

**Sasuke: **that's right… -model pose-

**Naruto: **I think I want to throw up my ramen.

**HInata: ** review!!!!(:


	3. and so it begins

casey: OMG!! i finally updated this story!! YAY!!!(:

Hinata: this story plot has been tweaked...so read from the beginning!

Casey: thank you for the reviews! now i have a pretty good storyline.

Naruto: and the lady doesn't own me!!

Casey: nor the rings! actually...i kinda do. C.S. LEWIS owns the yellow & green rings...i own the blue & pink ones!!

Naruto: you know C.S. LEWIS?

Casey: oh yea, we go way back!

Hinata: please review!

Casey: and thank you to those who reviewed!i love you all!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: and so it begins**

"Oh…My…GOSH!!" Sakura exclaimed, "this just CAN NOT be real!!" The two girls appeared next to the same ramen house from before.

Sakura started feeling the walls, grounds, and even shook some random peoples' hands.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura said, "this place… oh my gosh…it's…REAL!!" Since this was Hinata's second time to this weird dimensional place, she knew it_ had_ to be real.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. I mean, what if that creepy guy was here again…and what if…bad stuff happened?

"Hinata…I know that face. Nothing bad will happen!!" sakura said reassuringly.

"hey, is that ramen!? I wonder if it tastes like the ones back at home…"

Sakura walked in towards the ramen stand, and hinata, with a groan, followed.

Sakura ran over to the menu and looked at the food. "seems like the ones we eat at home"

While Sakura ordered her ramen, Hinata slumped on the chair. Truthfully, she kinda wanted to see the guy again. Just to ask some questions. But then again…maybe he was a retarded pervert who was just messing with her. Either or, she wasn't suppose to be talking to _strangers_ anyway.

HInata looked around and saw a familiar spot of red. Oh gosh. It _was _him!!!

Without remembering her pink-haired friend & unconsciously, she walked towards the red blob in the crowd.

She walked faster and faster until the redhead turned around and she bonked into him. He was with some other blond guy with a HUGE grin glued onto his place.

"it's Kasumi-chan! I can't believe that you're actually here again!!!" the blondie said with a pat, "It has been pretty peaceful here after you came."

"wh-what are you talking about?" she asked, "I-I'm n-n—"

"C'mon Kasumi-chan, let's go eat ramen from the stand."

"p-please listen"

"it'll be on m—"

"I'm NOT KASUMI!!!" she yelled.

The blond & the red head, and other people around the, turned around & looked at her.

She blushed red, repeating quietly, "I'm not Kasumi-chan."

"Gaara, what is she talking about?" the blond asked his friend, whose name is supposedly GAARA…hm, why did that sound so familiar to her??

"I dunno. Last time I saw her she started running away from me…I don't think she is Kasumi."

"I'm not. I'm hyuuga hinata." She squeaked, still embarrassed from yelling.

"well hi HInata-chan, I'm uzumaki NARUTO, next HOKAGE!!! And this… is gaara."

"h-hello…"

"Sorry for mistaking you…" gaara muttered.

"iei…it's ok…" Hinata replied, "b-but…who's kasumi-san??"

"Wow…" naruto started, "how to describe KASUMI…."

"In short…" Gaara said, "she saved this village."

"yea… and this guy liked her."

-SMACK-

"OWW!!!"

"so…what happened to her?"

"It's a long story…" Gaara sighed, ruffling through his hair.

"Let's go get ramen and I'll tell ya the WHOLE story, Hinata-chan!!" Naruto grinned.

HInata blushed. HInata **–chan**? She nodded, but then gasped.

"S-Sakura-chan!!!"

"…?"

"i-I have to find my friend… please help me…she's about this high, long pink hair, slightly big forehead, and green green eyes."

She started to run around when Naruto muttered to Gaara, "She's nothing like Kasumi-chan. She doesn't even seem to know the simplest jutsus."

Hinata looked around and stared at him. Did he just say JUTSTUS??!!

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

Sakura happily finished the last of her ramen. The owner guy came to her with the receipt. Uh-oh. What kind of currency did they use here?

She took out her wallet and said, "you take dollars??"

The man looked at her with rage, "are you telling me you have no MONEY? And ate at MY ramen shop!?!?"

"look.. maybe my buddy HInata does… hinata??"

Oh snap. She was in trouble. Where the hell was HINATA!?!?!

Sakura let out a stifled laugh, "uh… can't we work this out…"

"I'll pay for the young lady." A guy said.

Sakura looked up and saw the most HOTTEST guy she's ever SEEN!! He had jet black hair and bright red eyes.

"oh, of course!!" the ownner said, handing the guy the receipt.

The stranger gave him a wad of cash and walked to sakura.

"hello." He said.

"h-hi…" She squeaked. OK…not only were the ramen here better but the guys were SO MUCH HOTTER…

And that's how the chaos started.

* * *

CASEY: how was it?I hope to have the next chapter up thurday... if not, i'm probably updating others. becuase FINALS ARE OVER!!!! woot!!

Naruto: party time!!

casey: leave...we don't want you in this party

Naruto: -cries in corner-

Sakura: please review...

Sasuke: why do i ahve to be the bad guy?

Gaara: why do i have to be friends with the idiot?

Naruto: HEY!!

Casey: thank you for the reviews!! muah


	4. related

DISCLAIMER: hmm…-checks in pockets- nope. No naruto

* * *

**Chapter four: related**

Recap:

The stranger gave him a wad of cash and walked to sakura.

"hello." He said.

"h-hi…" She squeaked. OK…not only were the ramen here better but the guys were SO MUCH HOTTER…

And that's how the chaos started.

* * *

Hinata stared at the two men wide-eyed.

"d-did you say jutsu?!" Hinata asked.

Naruto, a little dumbfounded grinned and said, "so she does know what jutsus are!"

"th-then, this place. It's konoha?"

Gaara nodded.

"uh…oh my goodness. Th-there was a such thing? I-I thought it was a f-fable." Hinata started mumbling stuff to herself as Naruto and Gaara stared at her with anime sweat drops.

"is something wrong?" naruto asked, the sweat drop still there.

"I..this…what in the…" hinata kept mumbling on and on.

Naruto took her by the shoulders and shook her like crazy. "YOUR ACTING LIKE A NUT!!"

Hinata snapped out of her trance and said, " so this place is real."

"what do you mean?" gaara asked.

"of course it's real!" naruto said.

"well, back home, our family always told tales about this far away land called konoha where ninjas roamed the land and had all these crazy jutsus and stuff…"

"back at home?" gaara asked, raising an invisible brow.

"yeah, well, uggh. No time now, can you just help me find my friend?!"

"if you mean that hot girl with the pink hair over there in the arms of the some weird black haired dude, then yup, I found her." Naruto said, squinting his eyes to look at the two figures.

"a guy?" hinata exclaimed. "wh-which way?!"

"I don't know, they're gone now." He replied.

Hinata groaned. How as she going to get out of this mess?!?

"We'll find your friend later" gaara said, "after you explain yourself."

Hinata sighed at walked with the two strangers to the ramen stand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They went to the ramen stand and as naruto was eating his stacked ramen, Hinata told them what happened.

"Well, I am from this place called AMERICA. Does that sound familiar to you? A-M-E-R-I-C-A?"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"ok, well that place is TOTALLY different from here. No jutsus, no super power, just NORMAL people who go to SCHOOL and LEARN about LIFE."

Gaara nodded, telling her to keep going.

"yea, so I was cleaning the attic, and I found these rings." She pulled the two rings out of her pocket and handed the pink one to the redhead. She didn't fully trust the two guys yet, so she better keep the blue one, just incase.

Gaara looked at the ring and squinted.

"how could you have this?" he said in unbelief.

"wh-what is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"It was Kasumi's rings. She was from the hyuuga clan, and after her disappearance, the whole clan vanished too. If you look carefully at the ring you can see K.H. engraved on there."

Hinata squinted and stared at the ring but saw nothing.

"use your -munch munch- byakuyan." Naruto said, chewing on his ramen.

"uh…what is that?"

Naruto spit the ramen out of his mouth.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BYAKUYAN IS?!?!"

Hinata shook her head no.

"it was the technique that only Kasumi used." Gaara answered, "and her clan, but it became extinct after the disappearance of the hyuugas."

"hyuuga clan?" hinata asked, "her sur name was the same as mine?"

"apparently yes, and you have the same eyes as her too."

The pupil-less eyes?

"what does the byakwuan do?"

"the BYAKUYAN is the hyuuga specialty in which you can see the chakra points in a ninja and use the gentle fist to kill from the inside."

"chakra??" hinata asked confused, "you mean that thing in yoga?"

Gaara cringed, "in a way, but you have to focus your chakra in your hands and eyes to activate the byakuyan."

Hinata nodded her head, "but what does this have to do with me? Wait, why I am I even here? I need to find my friend!"

"relax." Gaara said, "we'll help you find her, we just need to get something straight. If YOU'RE a hyuuga and KASUMI is a hyuuga then that means…"

"we're related…"

* * *

Casey: yea I know, very short, but its ok. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Monday. I PROMISE. Seriously, because… -cheer- THERE'S NO SCHOOL!!!

Gaara: better review

Hinata: if you want to find out more about kasumi and the weird stranger

Naruto: speaking of stranger, where's your hott friend?

Hinata: -gasp- sakura-chan!!

Casey: review to find out !!


End file.
